Naruto: Kaiju Advent
by Lord-Kaiju
Summary: For years they have watched and waited for their time to come, now as crystals of unknown origin errupt from the ground, they have returned to retake what was once theirs, and now they will send the ninja world into war long since forgotten.


Naruto: Kaiju Advent

"Kaiju, called the sins of mans ignorance and carelessness they have been said to be the Wrath of the Earth or the souls of those who have been forgotten…Others have called them dumb animals capable of nothing more than pure and total destruction. Yet while others have said they are capable of sentient reason and have motives for their destructive ways."  
"The truth is that Kaiju are created for a purpose…to serve a bigger role than the eyes of man can understand, whether it be wrath of the earth or the idol of peace, they each have individual purpose, for they are not evil by choice….that is a tragedy worthy of an millennia's long song"~ The Shobijin, Priestesses of Mothra.

---

Wind and thunder roared as Konohagakure, The village hidden in the leaves, lay ablaze, its monument to its leaders, past and current, stare silently at the village, blackened with smoke and pierced with crystalline towers of unknown origin. People lay in the streets, dead and dieing, surrounding structures are wiped off or crushed to their foundations as if a god sent its full fury upon the inhabitants of the village. The once proud Shinobi village has been reduced to a bleak and barren landscape; the large crystal towers sprouting from the ground provided the only light besides the flames.

Soon a loud crash and a blinding flash of light enveloped the village, as two behemoths faced off in the center of the it. A demonic, dark nine tailed fox roared at the other behemoth standing in front of it. The other was a large bipedal saurian; its hide scarred with various wounds of past battles, a row of spikes running down its back and along its crocodilian-like tail, gave out a blue glow as energy gathered in the leviathan's mouth.

Soon a long stream of blue energy erupted out of the saurian's mouth and towards the hell fox. The fox narrowly dodged and charged the monster reptile; the fox collided into saurian, repeatedly slashing the saurian's chest. The saurian bluntly returned the attack with a strong sweep of its tail, the demon fox was thrown from the reptile but recovered before landing on its feet. The fox growled at the monster before it, such power it had. The fox had underestimated it's foe early on; now it was paying for its lapse in judgment. The saurian gazed back at the demon fox, its orange, emblazoned eyes glared with a fury unlike any ever seen, this fox was a demon, born from one of the most vile creations that ever existed, such evil cannot be allowed to exist any longer.

Under the feet of the two monsters, a teenage Shinobi, no more than sixteen, ran at breakneck speed through the crumbling buildings, like most Shinobi. He ran quickly through the ruins of his village, ignoring the pain from the injury near his belly. His blue eyes looked frantically throughout the ruins looking for any of his friends and comrades. He stopped at a large pile of debris, and clutched his stomach; the pain was growing unbearable, even for him. He began to unzip his black and orange jacket. His stomach was wrapped with bandages, whatever injury he had was bleeding through them. He was at his limit, his chakra was much more limited than when the demon fox, The Kyuubi no Kitsune, was sealed away in his body by the Fourth Hokage. That was before The Crystal incursion, Akatsuki's decimation and before The META came to power and regained their true monstrous forms and set loose the vile beast upon the world once more, leaving the young ninja for dead in a ravine.

However, something else found connection with the then dying teen; a soul whose rage and wrath matched the Kyuubi's in every way imaginable! The civilization from eon's past called the beast; Godzilla the so called "King of the Monsters". Upon releasing the nuclear leviathan, it went on rampage slaying every monster that got in its way with minimal effort. Said Saurian was now engaged in combat with the fox, Old versus New, one horror against another, in which only one would survive. Although he had some trace of doubt, he hoped that the reptile would win this battle to the death, no matter the situation; after all, Godzilla was similar to himself, other than the obvious differences.

He growled as he ascended the debris pile, the two titans were flattening the village, buildings crumbled and burned to ashes as they clashed. His comrades were here, alive, somewhere and he didn't care if he was dying and he knew in the pit of pained stomach that they were Alive. He bit his lip, and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"GOD DAMMIT!"

The view from the debris pile was great and disheartening, the village he swore to protect, the village he grew up in, The village he promised to become its leader, was burning, under the sheer destructive force of titans in which the world had long forgotten.  
The ninja, Naruto, swore that META would pay dearly for this sin.

Across the village, a pink haired kunoichi was trying to navigate the burning ruins. Her face was pale and expressionless. So many dead, so many lay dying and deceased in the streets. She was unable to help the dying; her limit was reached as well as most of the medical Shinobi. She was running, trying to find her comrade, Naruto to warn him of a coup planned by one of the elders as well as most ANBU to assassinate the Hokage and her master, Tsunade as well as Naruto. Once she warned him, they would head back into the bunker, and try to stop them OR flee the village. The duel between the nine tailed fox and the monster Godzilla, didn't make things any easier.

She picked up the pace when she heard a familiar yell across the ramparts. A sudden explosion from the building behind her caused her to be flung into a nearby wall. A warm wetness descended down her right side, a deep gash was dealt to her shoulder. She got up, dust and debris rolled off as stood up. The location she was in prior was ablaze with blue flame. She knelt, clutching her shoulder in pain, she could see the two opposing monsters, Or Kaiju, as META called the creatures including themselves, duel it out. The Demonic presence she felt months ago, was overpowering. She quaked in fear, you couldn't fully understand such terror, unless you were standing in the middle of it, as she was. She limped away, she was getting frustrated and she then decided to reply to that yell:

"NARUTO! Where are you!"

The Kyuubi roared at its saurian opponent, the latter replying with the same gesture. Black energy surged out of its mouth toward Godzilla, who took the full blow and was thrown to the ground. The Kyuubi lunged at the downed reptile, full intention of ripping out its jugular. As its mouth opened wide and closed in for the kill, pain emanated through its own throat; a reptilian hand was clenched around it. Suddenly a fist hit the demon fox in the face, and it was thrown off of Godzilla. The nuclear leviathan staggered up un-phased. The fox clashed its teeth at Godzilla; the latter was advancing toward the demon fox, spikes glowing blue.

Naruto quickened his pace through the alleys and broken buildings, He must of took the routes a million times over, but the devastation had reduced it to a burning maze. He ran faster, leaping from time to time. He stopped and clutched his stomach, the bandages were dripping wet with blood, he had to find his comrades quickly so he can get back and get healed. Another crash, the building he passed prior, was now decimated into nothing but burning rubble.

Naruto heard a familiar impassioned scream across the labyrinth of rubble and fire.

"Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto said to himself. The voice was loud so he had to be close. He began to sprint toward the location were the yell last came from. He ran with all the energy he had left, a half limp/half sprint.

Sakura limped through the burning debris, her back drenched with blood. Tears were forming in her already damp eyes. Suddenly a shock wave followed by a flash of light enveloped Sakura. She didn't how long it was before she realized she was pinned to the ground, however it didn't take her long to find out that it was embracing her, it was Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?" was Sakura's breathless response.

"Sakura-Chan...are you alright?!" Asked Naruto, not caring about his own injuries.

Naruto was surprised when he heard sobbing coming from Sakura, her eyes laden with tears, and was even more surprised when her arms wrapped around him.

"Sa...Sakura-Chan?"

"Naruto, you Baka..." was Sakura's only words before lightening her grip on Naruto.

Naruto flushed before Sakura bashed him on the top of the head.

"Oww! Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto! I've been looking everywhere...for…you?" started Sakura as she noticed the blood seeping from Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto….your seal!" shouted a startled Sakura after seeing the severity of his wound. "We have to get you back to the bunker!"

"What about Hinata and thick-brow?" started Naruto

"Hinata and Lee are probably back at the bunker by now, what my concern is getting you back, before, before…"

"Before what?!"

"The ANBU and one of the elders, Danzou…I think…are planning a coup against Tsunade, and they're going to kill anyone who gets in the way of Danzou becoming Hokage!"

"That includes…"

"Yes, Naruto… that includes you."

"When are they going to go on with it?"

"When the battle is decided..." Sakura referred to the two clashing Daikaiju, "In the Nine tails' favor, so Danzou can blame everything…" Sakura stopped, stomaching what she was about to say "To blame everything on you."

Immediately Naruto knew the implications of those words, for years he was blamed on everything the Kyuubi did sixteen years ago, and was scrutinized for all his life for having that damned fox sealed inside of him. And now Danzou plans to use this hate to secure his place as Hokage and blame all the recent events on Naruto. Naruto thought for a moment before stating:

"That means we have to find them quicker!" he stated, his fist clenched.

"But your seal?!" started Sakura but was interrupted by Naruto.

"It's fine!" Naruto easily lied. "Finding Hinata and thick brow is our top priority!"

Naruto began to advance forward before stopping and clenching his bleeding belly. It was that instant he felt his pain sooth and dissipates. Sakura's hands were doused in a green aura which was brimmed with healing chakra.

"If that's what it's gonna be then," stated Sakura "than your wound needs to be healed, PRONTO." She stated.

"but Sakura..."

"No 'buts' about it, your wound is getting patched up with the best of my ability." Stated Sakura as she led Naruto to a broken down alley where she sat her friend down on the ground. She then began to force all her healing chakra towards his "seal" Sakura had to say was impressed how Naruto was holding up, typically the host dies after removal of a tailed beast, but it seems whatever connection Naruto had with "Godzilla" his injuries seem to heal faster, even faster than when he had the fox inside of him, it was like, his cells were repairing themselves…

The calmness didn't last long another stray bolt of energy crashed into a nearby building causing fire and debris to rain down on them causing Naruto and Sakura to duck into one another, normally Sakura would pound the living hell out of her comrade due to sheer embarrassment, surprising what fear for your life will do to you.

No more than a mile away the towering titans dueled it out taking blow after blow one gave the other. The Kyuubi stood up on its hind legs and launched itself at Godzilla, the latter firing a sudden blast of nuclear energy from its mouth throwing the Kyuubi into the surrounding buildings. Almost Instantly the Kyuubi sprang right back up, it's nine tails swished about flattening houses and businesses with little effort. The tails made the Kyuubi look a lot larger than it actually was, Godzilla saw none of this as his spikes started to glow again, more energy gathering in his mouth.

The alley shielded most of the debris from falling upon them, but still shook the already distressed ninja. The alley was the only refuge from the titans, although it wouldn't shield them forever. Sakura got up and clenched her shoulder, the bleeding stopped but it still hurt like hell. Naruto got up soon afterward and looked down the alley which in one end was blocked off by fire and stone. Naruto felt the pain in his seal rise again, but nowhere near as bad as the pain before. The two ninja were exhausted, both have reached their limits, however it was then they heard familiar voice did they look up.

Down the other end of the alley a green and red blur was quickly advancing toward them, with a gray and violet object on its back. It wasn't long before the that object turned out to be none other than, The Green Beast; Rock Lee. He stopped no more than twenty feet were Naruto and Sakura were sitting.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan, Naruto?!" He stated surprised at them being there.

"Lee?!" Naruto and Sakura both stated at once, even more surprised that Lee found them, instead of the other way around. Lee was more beat up than they were, his flak vest was missing, as well as the upper half of his infamous green jumpsuit, the bandages that were once there were removed or stained with blood, and Lee's skin was a deep pitch red, due to him releasing his chakra gates days prior on one of the "Kaiju" that was dubbed "Megalon", His attack however failed, miserably. It was then they saw what was on Lee's back, it wasn't object, it was a person, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Lee, What's wrong with Hinata?" started Sakura as she got up, but stumbled when another crash shook the earth.

"Oh, she's badly injured, I think her back is broken…" Lee started as Hinata sobbed on Lee's back, obviously in sheer amounts of pain.

Naruto got up and said "Lee are you okay?" even though he probably already knew the answer.

"Oi! Naruto, yes I am fine, the power of youth flows through me even in these dark times!" stated Lee, trying to force a carefree grin, not that easy with giant monsters bringing about the apocalypse all around you.

Another explosion occurred nearby throwing flaming debris everywhere causing the three Shinobi to duck as fire rained down. The area was quickly becoming dangerous, earth shattering footsteps emanated from the unblocked portion of the alley. The only way out was to head straight into the warring monsters path.

"Lee, put Hinata down so I can heal her wounds." Sakura stated as Lee obliged setting the semi-conscious Hyuuga down. Naruto gazed down the alley, almost mesmerized at the gigantic monstrosity's attempts to slaughter each other.

Sakura sat Hinata up and lifted up the back of her jacket, as healing energy began to emanate through Sakura's and into Hinata's wounds. By then Hinata regained consciousness, "Naruto-Kun?" she stated dimly as he was the only thing she could make out. The last thing she remembered she was at her clan's estate as giant monsters attacked Konoha, after a blinding flash of light and a loud shockwave, her world went dark.

She soon realized she was in an alley way, Naruto and Lee were standing in front of her, with who she assumed as Sakura, healing her. "Where am I?" she asked drearily. She would here no reply as another explosion occurred, this time closer than the last two!

Godzilla roared as the Kyuubi's chakra surged around it, this battle has gone on far too long and the demon fox seeks to end it, NOW. The fox's orange fur turned a dark red as demonic energy enveloped the fox. Godzilla braced himself as the Kyuubi rushed him with immense speed, Godzilla was thrown back hundreds of feet due to force of the strike, the Kyuubi jumped, claws extended toward the saurian. Godzilla replied by grabbing the surprised fox's arm and flinging the fox clear across the battlefield. The Kyuubi decided that it has had enough, its arrogance blinded it as it prepared all its energy for one last devastating attack, for it believed that the fight be over. Godzilla replied in suite, slamming his tail on the ground, nuclear energy enveloped the monster King as his spines and the inside of his mouth glowed an ominous blue hue.

The four Shinobi braced themselves, as the monsters advanced toward one another. Two beams of energy flew out of the monster's respected mouths and met each other in the village's center. There was blinding flash of light and a shockwave unlike any felt prior and then, there was nothing….


End file.
